


Talking things out

by BlackRoseMii



Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, atlas ball, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMii/pseuds/BlackRoseMii
Summary: More than a week after Qrow almost died and Clover still didn't have the courage to visit him. But the kids couldn't take it any longer.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665493
Kudos: 62





	Talking things out

**Author's Note:**

> Have some comfort after the hurt.

The ball the Atlas academy held once a year wasn't so much an event for the students, but more like a showing-off of their rich and influential parents. And with their reputation on the line, the academy didn't stop at anything. Whether it was the location, the catering or the entertainment, there was no limit to the budget.

So it was obvious that the security was the best Atlas had to offer as well.

Any other time, Clover would have loved the lively atmosphere of the ball. He would get to meet the students, give them some advice or chat with them about his experiences. Technically, that wasn't his job, but he liked helping future huntsmen and huntresses. He didn't have the time to actually teach them anything, so this was one of the few opportunities he had to interact with them.

But despite his usual cheerful demeanor, he still didn't feel like receiving so much attention. The festivities felt suffocating for him and he'd rather just do his job of staying behind the scenes and guarding the event. It was difficult to keep up the act of being fine.

He had just finished telling some students a story of a random mission when he heard his name being called from beside him.

He was greeted by Nora waving at him, followed by her teammates Ren and Jaune, as well as Blake. They weren't students anymore, but thanks to Weiss pulling a few strings, they were allowed to join the event as regular guests. She was also the one picking out everyone's clothes. The boys wore typical black suits with vests in their designated colors, while the girls had fancy dresses, perfectly matching their personalities.

The brunette excused himself from the group of students to join them.

„You guys look pretty nice. Are you enjoying yourselves?“

„To be honest, I feel a little out of place,“ the blonde said.

„Me, too.“ Ren added.

Nora turned around to the boys, fixing her boyfriend's tie as well as Jaune's.

„Oh come on guys. Look a little livelier, will you?“

The black-haired girl snickered next to them and continued.

„I think we'll be alright. What about you?“

The man shrugged his shoulders.

„I'm here to make sure nothing happens. Besides, this ball is for the students, not for a veteran like me.“

„Oh, really?“ Nora said, giving him a side-eye. Her grin showed she was planning something, but he couldn't tell what it would be.

„What a shame, right? You can't leave your position and all. Even though every ace-op is here, so the security is already beefed up enough. But I guess stepping out for a little isn't an option, right?“

She chose all her words carefully, highlighting each and every one of them. When she finished, she gave him another expectant look, one eyebrow raised.

The brunette blinked a few times, not knowing what she was planning.

„I could, but I don't see a reason to.“

The girls shoulders fell and she let out a long groan before turning around, grabbing Blake in the process and putting her head together with the rest. They whispered something the brunette couldn't hear and after a few moments, they got back to their previous positions. The black-haired girl left the group in a hurry.

„So,“ Nora started, „how about you share some stories of your academy days?“

It was clear that the teens were trying to win time. He didn't know what for and he was getting more than curious, but it seemed like they enjoyed their little game, so he let them.

They were right about him not really needing to be there. The ace-ops weren't the only security and there were quite a few parents who had even assigned personal bodyguards for their children. Him being here was more of a formality than anything else.

He talked about trivial stories, gave advice here and there. Jaune seemed to be especially interested in everything that involved leadership. He wanted to learn from the best, after all. Ren was watching their surroundings suspiciously, as if he was waiting for something. After a while, he noticed something and slightly nudged Nora's arm. The girl took a step back to listen to what the boy whispered. It seemed like it was exactly what she wanted to hear, because she came back and interrupted Clover and Jaune.

„Oh, it was great to hear so much, but I think we should be going now. What a shame, right?“ she said a little too fast.

„But I wasn't done-.“

She interrupted the blonde by grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her.

„What. A. Shame. Right?“ she repeated through gritted teeth and a forced smile.

The girl didn't let him say anything more, and pulled him away from Clover. Ren followed them and they disappeared in the crowd. Just as the brunette wanted to go back to his post, he heard another familiar voice call his name. This time it was Ruby, accompanied by Weiss.

„Hi Clover. Were you waiting for something?“

The brunette stayed silent and watched them. A grin slowly formed on his face. Whatever game the kids were playing, he really wanted to know what it was now.

„You guys are planning something, aren't you?“

„I don't know what you mean,“ the girl answered quickly, shaking her head.

With a defeated laugh the operative continued.

„Okay then. Let's say I wasn't waiting for anything.“

That seemed the answer the girls wanted to hear, because their eyes lit up and their little play continued.

„Then might we recommend you a dancing partner?“ Weiss said, taking a step to the side, gesturing behind her. Ruby mirrored her.

Clover followed the direction they were pointing at and what he saw surprised him. Qrow was being pushed forward by Yang and Blake, visibly uncomfortable. But the girls insisted and brought him all the way towards the brunette.

He's seen the huntsman only in his casual clothes so far. He liked his distinctive style, even if the cape seemed rather impractical at times. He did imagine how he'd look in formal wear, but all he had was his imagination. Now that image was right in front of him and Qrow looked better than he could have thought.

He was wearing a dark grey dress shirt, black pants and a dark red vest and tie. He was fumbling around with the hem of his sleeves, but his niece swatted his hand away. It was obvious that he wasn't used to formal wear, and Clover found his awkwardness endearing.

It didn't help that once Qrows eyes met his, the huntsman blushed and looked away. For the first time in the evening, the operative's smile was genuine.

Before one of them could say anything, Yang spoke up.

„Okay you two. Have fun.“ She patted her uncles shoulder and, together with the other teens, she left them alone.

It took Clover a few seconds to realize, but once he did, he couldn't help laughing. The black-haired man gave him a questioning look.

„Do I look that weird?“

„No, not at all.“ The brunette paused and looked over the man once more.

„It really suits you Qrow,“ he said softly.

The huntsman relaxed visibly and his tone became lighter.

„The kids basically ambushed me and put me in this. Weiss even planned to hunt me down when I wanted to put on my cape.“

„I can imagine that,“ Clover laughed.

The two hadn't talked since the incident at their last mission. The operative felt guilty for not visiting him during that time, so he was glad that it didn't hurt their relationship. He just hoped that he wouldn't be mad at him for almost getting him killed.

„So, how have you been? I'm sorry I couldn't visit you.“

„I was down with pneumonia anyway. The doc tried to keep me in bed the entire time.“

„I can't imagine you staying put for so long.“

„Well, I did try to escape a couple of times. The kids found me though.“

The brunette laughed thinking about that image and Qrow laughed along with him.

They talked a little more about everything that happened while walking around. At some point their feet brought them outside of the ballroom.

Only when Qrow took a step in front of him did he realize that the huntsman was leading him outside.

His face looked worried when he spoke.

„Are you alright?“

The question came so suddenly, Clover didn't know how to respond.

„What do you mean?“

„Clover, you didn't fail to visit me because you were busy. You were avoiding me.“

His tone was serious, but calm. There was not a single bit of anger in his voice. Instead he sounded concerned. His eyes never left Clover's, until the latter had to look down in guilt.

He knew Qrow deserved to know, he just didn't know where to start. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

„You're right. And I'm truly sorry for that. I didn't mean to give you the impression I wouldn't want to see you, it's just...“

His thoughts were all over the place and he didn't know which to prioritize. After a few moments, the huntsman spoke up.

„It's not your fault.“

Clover didn't expect to hear that. He didn't know what to expect at all. It more than surprised him to hear Qrow give him an answer to something he hadn't told anyone. It was as if the man knew exactly what was haunting him for so long.

The operatives eyes shot up, locking with Qrows.

„How did you...?“ he stuttered.

„We might have lived different lives and had different experiences, but you told me yourself that we're still similar.“ the black-haired man started, slowly walking towards him.

„You said your good luck isn't always that good either. And after I've seen your panic attack, I finally realized what you meant.“

Once the huntsman was close enough, he took Clovers hand, squeezing it lightly.

„I don't know what happened to you. But we can work through it together. So please, don't blame yourself.“

The brunette was speechless. His entire life, he had tried to keep his worries and insecurities hidden. He tried to lock them behind a mask of the perfect military man. Someone who people could look up to, rather than belittling him for simply having good luck. He wanted to be seen as someone who was able to face any and all hardships. Even if it meant not being able to get close to others.

But here he stood in the arms of someone he met only a few months ago, crying into his shoulder. He never thought a simple phrase could tear down all the walls he had built up over the years. But he didn't mind it. He finally found someone who would understand him without words. Someone he could be vulnerable around. Someone he could truly fall in love with.

He had found his soulmate.

That evening, he told Qrow everything. Everything about the incident that changed his life and about the scorn and doubts people had about him. And with every new piece of information shared, his heart became lighter. It was as if he was getting rid of one stone after the other, slowly revealing his heart again.

The huntsman listened to him. He shared his own experiences and worries. And soon, their heavy stories became lighter. More relaxed and uplifting. They talked about fun times and moments they liked to remember. They were no longer in each other's arms, but were leaning against a wall, watching the clear night sky. However, their hands were still holding onto each other.

They had lost track of time when they finished a particular funny story. They needed to catch their breaths and silence overcame them. It wasn't awkward and he didn't feel the need to fill that silence somehow. He simply enjoyed the huntsman's company and the feeling of his head leaning against his shoulder. After a while, Qrow spoke up.

„You know, for once in my life, I feel lucky.“

„You do?“ the operative asked calmly.

„Yeah. It's like all the luck I could ever have had in my life piled up and created you.“

The brunette chuckled. He didn't know if Qrow was trying to be flirty or cheesy, but either way, he liked what he said.

„So all the bad luck I would have had created you then?“

„Exactly,“ the black-haired man said with a laugh.

After a while, both of them spoke up at the same time.

„Qrow, I-“

„Clover-“

They looked at each other in surprise for a second, but laughed again. Just as the operative was about to speak again, he suddenly felt lips on his cheek. It went so fast he almost didn't notice it.

He turned around to see the huntsman just a few centimeters away from him. The smile on his face was bashful, but it was the most beautiful he had ever seen him. Without thinking twice about it, he moved his hand behind the black-haired head and pulled him closer. Their lips met and the whole world seemed to hold its breath.

He felt his soft lips on his own, felt his breath on his skin and his hands as he held onto the brunettes clothes. He could smell Qrow's cologne, mixed with his own unique scent. He could taste a faint hint of cherry on the mans lips and he wanted to savor every bit of it.

After a while, they parted again, but they stayed close enough for their foreheads to touch. Their cheeks were flushed and they were breathless, but they smiled warmly at each other.

There was no need for words. They knew what the other felt for them. And it warmed them from the inside more than anything ever could.

After they caught their breath again, Clover spoke up with a teasing voice.

„So, what was that about you being my dance partner?“

Qrow realized that it was already too late to protest when the brunette pulled him back inside.


End file.
